This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The NIH-RCMI outside site reviewers rated the Analytical Cytology Core Facility Outstanding and recommended the hiring of an additional technician for electron microscopy and the establishment of users fees. The outside consultant, E. Ann Ellis recommended the hiring of a certified electron microscope technician, user fees and the purchase of a high resolution digital camera for the Zeiss EM-10 in order to expedite the provision of superb quality digital images. Immunolocalization of unique proteins by the use of immunofluorescence in the Zeiss Axioskop epifluorescence microscope or the Zeiss Pascal confocal scanning microscope and immunogold labeling utilizing the Zeiss EM-10 transmission electron microscope are essential techniques of high resolution for translational biology, the identification of parasites and their unique secretory products, viral proteins, bacterial and fungal virulence factors, mechanisms of heavy metal and arsenic toxicity, tumor identification, cell signaling molecules and many other techniques of the BBRC users who represent Biological Sciences, Health Sciences, Chemistry, Materials and Metallurgical Engineering and Mechanical and Industrial Engineering. This proposal provides for assistance in the designing of protocols and the use of sophisticated, well maintained and supervised equipment in the Analytical Cytology Core facility. Each microscope is equipped with software for image analysis, image processing and printing of digital images. Service contracts are maintained on each of the microscopes. Computers and software are regularly upgraded. Confocal workshops have been held regularly to familiarize users with new techniques and new protocols. Currently, there are thirty-two different projects utilizing this facility. In the last few years there has been a dramatic increase in the use of this facility. Greater use is anticipated with the hiring of new faculty who need cellular microbiology equipment. The facility provides essential equipment in support of the pathobiology emphasis of our doctoral program in Biological Sciences with the ultimate goal of research productivity in the study of border health by an interdisciplinary cooperation between scientists and engineers.